


Two Sides to a Needle

by merryghoul



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9031655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: If Lyanna was alive and at Winterfell while Sansa and Arya were young.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Three Sentence Ficathon 2016. Prompt was [Game of Thrones series/ASOIAF, Arya & Sansa & Lyanna, AU where Lyanna is alive and unmarried and admired by her nieces at Winterfell (there aren't many women they know that good at both types of "needlework"...) "](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5577947#t5577947)

In front of public eyes, Lyanna helped Sansa and Arya with their needlework. In private, Lyanna and Ayra would fight with wooden words, with Nymeria looking on. And Sansa and Arya both loved Lyanna dearly.


End file.
